


Where the Heart Is

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [125]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very last Barbverse story ever.  (Chronologically speaking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series. Yes, it really is the final story in the series, and I will never write anything that takes place after it. Beyond this point, I leave it to the readers' imaginations.

Warmth. Light. Love. After so long, she's home. The first thing she asks is _Did we win? _

They smile - or would have, in another place. _That's not important. You fought. _

_It's so different._

They laugh. _No. You are._

_The first time, I was alone._

_The first time, you wanted to be._

_Spike?_

She waits for assurance. That he's still fighting. Not his time yet. But there is no answer.

_You knew_, they say at last, infinitely kind. _You've always known he could never come here._

_Well_, says Buffy Summers. _We'll just see about that._

And Heaven trembles, just a bit.

REALLY, TRULY, THE END


End file.
